Something I Needed to Do
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: After the first season ended with Speed and Calleigh having their close calls. They both realized they both wanted and needed each other. Speed and Calleigh pairing


Something I Needed to Do

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh

Spoilers: Dispo Day, Tinder Box and Body Count

After their close calls, they realize that they wanted and needed each other more than ever before. Tim narrates the events that occurred after his and Calleigh's troubles. This story takes place before the second season begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI: Miami characters. I only own the jewelry story employee and Speed's gourmet store acquaintance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked over to the jewelry store with one thing in mind. Actually, several things going on in my head at the same time. My life flashed before my eyes not once, but twice. The first was when I was shot at resulting in bruised ribs. The second was that club that Delko and I went that caught fire. 16 people were killed and dozens injured. Delko and I were unscathed. Hers flashed only once. She was pursuing a madman who wanted to get revenge on her for sending him to prison. We were both on the edge for each other.

"Young man, may I help you find something?" a young woman asked me and that brought me back to my intended task.

"Certainly, I am going to propose to my girlfriend either tonight or tomorrow night," I said. "I would like to check out some engagement rings. I am not much of an expert in that department. My girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée is very special to me and she deserves to have the best."

"I am sure she is lucky to marry you," the young woman replied with a sweet smile. "Here is our selection of our best rings. Take your time, there's no rush. If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask."

I gave her a small smile. I looked at the selection and nothing really impressed me. There were some that I know Calleigh wouldn't be caught dead sporting around. It wasn't until I saw one that caught my eye. It was a simple looking ring with a row four tiny faceted diamond chips that had a brilliant sparkle like Calleigh's eyes whenever she sees me. I looked at the woman and she approached me.

"I would like to have a look at that one," I said pointed to the ring I just saw.

"Sure, I can do that, sir," she said.

It was perfect and I could see Cal wearing this. It was very simple, yet very elegant. I wasn't going to leave the store until I purchased this ring and it is in a small lilac box.

"It is beautiful," I said. "She is going to love it! I'll take it!"

"Excellent choice, sir," she replied.

I paid with my credit card, thanked the woman and took the tiny box in the small shopping bag. I went to my car and put the bag in the glove compartment for safe keeping. I drove to our favorite gourmet food store. I was planning a picnic either in a park or near the beach – the perfect setup for a marriage proposal.

"Mr. Speedle, how are you doing?" a store employee recognized me. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"She is still at work," I said. "My boss gave me half the day off so I could pull off my plan. Don't worry, it is a beautiful plan. I am going to ask her to be my wife."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked sensing I was planning either a dinner at home or a picnic.

"Yeah, what are your daily entrée specials?" I asked.

"Today's specials are shiitake mushroom frittata," my acquaintance said. "We also have penne alla vodka; chicken with orzo, mushrooms, and feta cheese; mozzarella Caprese and grilled vegetable quiche."

"First, I would like a pound of the mesclun salad," I said. "For dressings, I want one balsamic vinaigrette and one raspberry pecan. For the entrees, I still don't know what I want for Calleigh and myself."

"Tim, I know that everything looks delicious," the store employee replied. "I can make a few recommendations, but it is up to you to choose the perfect entrée for your extra special occasion."

Extra special occasion, I love it! It had such a beautiful ring to it. Now, if I could just pick out something for the main course.

"What do you recommend?" I asked.

"I highly recommend the chicken with orzo, mushrooms and feta cheese," he said. "Also the grilled vegetable quiche is awesome."

"I'll take the chicken for two people," I said.

"Don't you want dessert?" he asked. "We have tiramisu, chocolate truffle cake, Italian style cheesecake with raspberries, assorted biscotti, fruit tart and almond torte."

The dessert decision was a hell of a lot easier to make since Calleigh and I were chocolaholics.

"I'll take two slices of the chocolate truffle cake," I said.

"That is my favorite, too," he said. "Now, do you want me to warm up the chicken entrée?"

"Sure, and do you have any special containers that would keep it warm?" I asked.

"We can do that!" he told me. "I will put the cold and hot items in separate bags!"

After he warmed the chicken and placed it in a hot food container. He placed the salad, dressing, dessert, plates and plastic ware in one bag. The entrée was in another. I paid with credit card and thanked him. I took the bags and placed them in the trunk above the huge forest green blanket. I drove to the crime lab where I know a certain petite blonde CSI is waiting for me. She wasn't there, but my boss was.

"Speed, I thought I gave you the rest of the day off," Horatio said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for Calleigh," I said. "H, I know you gave me the rest of the day off. I took care of what needed to do."

"I know," he said. "Cal is signing some documents for a case she had just single handedly solved. We got our woman and she is going away for a long time."

"That's terrific!" I said with a smile, but turned to a look of impatience. "How long is she going to be there?"

"She won't be long," Horatio said looking at his watch. "She should be out of here right now!"

Calleigh was out of the building as Horatio predicted. He didn't see her leave, but he heard her walking with those heels. She opened the front passenger side of the car and was about to enter, but turned around to look at H.

"Horatio, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Don't you have some evidence that needs to be processed?"

"No, but I want to tell you to behave yourselves," H told us. "Stay out of trouble and don't do anything too crazy. I will see you tomorrow!"

I laughed and exchanged winks with H. He was the only one in the crime lab that knew that I was going to propose to Calleigh. All that talk and the winking were just ruses to fool Cal. She knows about the picnic, but not the premise for it.

"I am looking forward to the food we are going eat tonight," Calleigh said. "Tim, what is the occasion?"

"Can't I have a picnic dinner with the girl I love terribly for the hell of it?" I asked. "It was something we planned to do before I injured my ribs after getting shot."

"I guess I could let that one slide," Calleigh replied.

We arrived at our favorite beach. Calleigh let herself out and looked for a perfect spot so we didn't have to get wet. Meanwhile I opened the glove compartment to get the small lilac box containing the ring that I was hiding. I placed it in my pocket and went to open the trunk. I took the box from my pocket and placed it deep in the cold food bag near the desserts. Calleigh returned to take out the blanket. We walked to the spot she marked with a stick. She unfolded the blanket and laid it down. I put the bags on top of the blanket. We sat on the blanket across from each other. I took out the salad and the plates and served the salad. I gave her the small container of the raspberry pecan dressing and I got the balsamic vinaigrette.

"You went to our favorite gourmet shop, haven't you?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, I am so full of surprises," I said.

"Well, something smells really good," Calleigh said. "I can't wait to eat what you bought."

I smiled and served the main course. It was still warm and it unleashed a wonderful aroma. I put have of it on Calleigh's plate and the rest in mine. She took a bite of the entrée and smiled. I knew my acquaintance had good taste and judgment. I tried some of mine and it was awesome.

"You are not going to believe what happened at the crime lab while you were gone," Calleigh said trying not to laugh.

"Tell me!" I said. "With the way you are attempting to stifle a laugh, it is funny!"

"While I was in the break room," she said. "Eric had a Super Soaker and started to soak me with it."

"I am going to kick Delko's ass for that!" I snapped.

"You haven't heard the best part," Calleigh said. "I still had a lime jello cup that I hadn't eaten. When no one was looking, I went to the locker room with my snack, opened Eric's locker and put some of the jello in his locker and spread the rest of it on the latch. I placed a note that I typed that said, 'You are lucky Tim Speedle had the rest of the day off or your ass will be grass. Cal.'."

"Did you stick around in the locker room for Delko's reaction?" I asked.

"No, I was doing ballistics testing when I heard his blood curdling scream," Calleigh said. "He ran into the lab and demanded to know what possessed me to do that. I told him that he soaked me, I had to give him the jello treatment."

"I still want to kick his ass," I said with a chuckle.

We finished with the entrée and I put the dirty plates in the bag that the main course used to be. Calleigh was talking to me about her case and I could tell it gave her a high. I waited a few moments to server our dessert and the moment that I have been waiting for and that she least expected. I took out two smaller plates and the container that had the two slices of chocolate truffle cake. I carefully placed one slice on each place and placed a strawberry next to the plate. We were halfway finished with eating and enjoying our delicious dessert when I abruptly stopped.

"Tim, is there something wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"No, everything is fine," I said. "Actually, it's going to get a lot better."

"How?" she asked as I reached into the bag to fish out the small box.

"Cal, we had been through a lot the past few weeks," I said. "I got shot at, an officer was killed in the Dispo Day incident and I thought my life was flashing before me. My ribs were bruised, but I continued to work to find justice for the slain officer. Then Delko and I went to that club the night that it caught on fire. Sixteen innocent lives were lost and dozens more were injured. The two of us come out of it unscathed, but with emotional trauma. Those were the moments that I knew you were worried sick about me and wanted to take me to your old place to hide."

Calleigh looked at me with a dazed expression. I saw two tears coming down her face.

"You had a moment in which I was worried sick about you," I continued. "We were all on a manhunt for that homicidal pedophile we put away six months before. He escaped with two other men. Then there was that fucking monster that had a score to settle with you for putting him in prison. If I was there, he would be six feet under in some run down cemetery. I was frightened for you, but you handled yourself and the situation with grace, strength and dignity."

"Tim, what are you trying to tell me?" Calleigh asked.

"What I am trying to get at is," I said. "We had our close calls and learned that life is very fragile. I think what made us stronger and brought us closer together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Tim, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too," Calleigh said. "I still don't know what you are trying to tell me."

"Calleigh Maura Duquesne, will you marry me?" I asked showing her the ring.

"Oh my god!" she said between gasps and sobs. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Cal, it's okay!" I said. "I think I was slightly abrupt."

"No, Tim, it's not that," she said. "I didn't see that coming!"

"I know you didn't," I confessed. "I'll ask you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Tim, yes, I will definitely marry you!" she replied crying and I placed the ring on her finger.

We finished eating our dessert and drank some champagne. A few moments later, we cleaned up and threw out the garbage. I put the leftover water, champagne and the blanket in the trunk. We returned to the beach for a moonlit stroll.

"So, what date you want to set for the wedding?" I asked her.

"I am thinking sometime in June," she said.

"No, my birthday is in June," I said.

"How about setting the date for sometime in July?" she asked.

"That would be perfect!" I said. "I love you Calleigh! Or should I say either the future Mrs. Timothy James Speedle or Calleigh Maura Duquesne-Speedle?"

"I love Calleigh Maura Duquesne-Speedle," she said. "Oh, I love you, too, Tim!"

Two hours later we were at our place fast asleep. I had my now fiancée in my arms and a possible July wedding date to ink in the calendar. I am looking forward to telling everyone the good new, but that will be in the morning. Now, we sleep and dream about the beautiful future to look forward to enjoying!

THE END


End file.
